Alice In Dreamland
by juju1994
Summary: Rin is a lucky girl with a good family, many friends and happiness. One day she finds a funny strange land with different creatures and where all her dreams could come true... But is the hapiness a fair price to pay for a little of fun? Is the crystal eyed doll reliable? (Based into the Vocaloid's song with the same name)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! I'm doing the 'Alice In Dreamland' story. ^.^ enjoy!**

**I don't own the music nor the characters**

* * *

**Rin (Alice) POV.**

_The beautiful blue skies… The green grass… The shining lake, the fishes, the little animals…_

_The sun shines in the skies and just few fluffy white clouds. I have just one word to describe this peaceful meadow: Perfect!_

_I lay down under a tree right in the middle of the colored flowers. I saw lots of butterflies around me. I wonder… Do the flowers like the butterflies' kisses? Maybe…_

"_Rin-chan!" I heard my brother calling me from our simple wooden house. "Can we lunch in the waterfall today?" _

"_Yes! I love the waterfall! It will be awesome Nii-chan!" I said back to him smiling._

"_Ok. I'll be there!"_

"_Ok!" he got back to the house_

_it's a beautiful paradise… no worries, no problems…_

_Then I heard a little noise in the grass and a white rabbit jumped in me._

_What a fright! _

"_Hello little white rabbit! What are you doing here?" I said smirking._

"_Follow me!" The rabbit said _

"_What!? Did you just answer me?!" I said a little scared _

"_Yes, follow me!" The rabbit said and jumped in a hole in the tree. Was that hole there before?!_

_And it's a little hole! I can't enter there! _

"_You can Alice!" the rabbit said._

"_How'd you known what I thought before?" I said _

"_I can hear your mind… Now follow me…" _

_I followed him and I fell in the hole. That was deeper than I've thought…_

_I fell and fell. Where is the end? Or better: It has an end?_

_Then when I saw the ground coming I closed my eyes _

"_I don't want to die today!" I screamed._

"_Don't you worry Alice. You're not going to die…" _

"_Stop calling me Alice! My name is Riiiinnn! Kyyyyaaaa!" I screamed _

_When I hit the ground I opened my eyes and… _crap! Just another dream!

Why I keep having this kind of dreams? Ugh!

Well it doesn't matter cause today is my birthday! I'm doing 16 years today and I'm so happy!

"Sis wake up"

"Ok Len! I'm going!"

"Try to don't be late again!"

"Boring!" I got up and looked to myself on my mirror. Ugh my hair is a little longer than the usual! I need to cut it and MY BREASTS! I think it grew! YESH!

So today is my lucky day! I'll get ready to school now!

"Make up and dress up!

I become very lovely, too!

Matsuge wa nagamede ne mascara plus tsuke matsuge

Eyeline bacchiri ne kukkiri shadow highlight

Lip ha chotto oume ni in pink de kira kira na no"

I've put my mini skirt, my shoes, a black t-shirt, my headphones and my makeup. It's a special day. MY day!

"Come on sis! Stop to sing and hurry up."

"Len! Shut up! It's my special day!"

"Ok Mrs. Special. If you don't hurry you'll go to school without breakfast!"

"Nhe nhe nhe! I'm coming just a minute!"

I ran to the kitchen and I ate my special breakfast: Bacon, eggs, a REALLY BIG piece of cake, and fresh orange juice.

"Hurry and take your bag sis."

"Ok."

I ran to my room again and I took my bag. I looked into my shelf and I saw my old doll.

My mother and my father bought me this doll when I was just 5. It was too expensive but I loved it.

It has beautiful blue eyes made of crystal. I remember how I loved to play with it in my childhood…

I took my doll and I said:

"It's a special day for me my little friend. It's the day when I'll be an adult! I'm so happy…" I put my doll back to the shelf and I walked way to my brother's car. And he took me to my school.

* * *

"Hey Rin come here!" Luka my school mate called me.

"Hello Luka!" I hugged her. I'm jealous. Why she have those big… and I… well it doesn't matter today cause it's my especial day!

"How'd ya doing?"

"I'm ok…"

"Well… let's go to class!"

I followed her till the class… did she forgot my birthday? No! I can't believe! She's my best friend in the world!

When we arrived everybody jumped and screamed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!"

My eyes filled with tears 'What a thrill!'

"KYA! Thank you guys!"

There had a cake a lot of presents all my friends and till my teachers. This is really my especial day!

In the lunch I was filled! I couldn't eat anything, but I was happy. I had a birthday party in the school, I had not math class (YES!), my parents are going to take me to another place for my birthday and the guy who I like talked with me today!

MY DAY WILL BE PERFECT!

KYA!

* * *

(Bedtime)

It's 3:00 am and I'm sleepy… My parents took me to the mall and after to a nightclub. Luka and my other friends danced and drank like a lot. I found the guy who I like in the nightclub… he was drinking something and he gave me a little.

What a strong drink! I almost got drunk drinking that. Lucky me that I didn't! But he did…

He was a sweet drunk. He said cute things to me all the night and then he slept on me. His friends were laughing at him and after they took him home. Luka took me home too and now I want to sleep.

'Good night'

I lay in my bed and I heard something singing in my room:

"Nee, suteki na kuni e

kimi wo tsurete ikimashou ka?"

I slept hearing this strange song.

* * *

**Juju: It took me forever to write it!**

**Please review and Till the next =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm late... =^.^= School work... And laziness… hihihi.**

* * *

"_Follow me" said the white rabbit looking into my face. I stopped trying to remember what happened when I did it before… I remember this… this hole…_

_Then I saw it… _

_My beloved doll was right in my front looking to my face. It had a sweet smile and he was looking peacefully to me._

"_Hey, shall I take you to a wonderful world?"_

"_But I'm already in a wonderful world! Don't you see it? The grass, the sky, all this place make a wonderful world for me!"_

_It looked at me a little disappointed._

_*Sigh* "Ok if you want to stay here taking lunches with your brother for the rest of your life… I can't do anything"_

"_And what would be the problem of stay here?"_

"_None…"_

"_So why are you this sad?" _

"_Because you don't want to come with me… don't you trust me?" It said more and more sad _

"_But of course I trust you!" I took it "It's just because I don't like holes." I said smiling._

"_Oh…" It hugged me and I heard my brother calling me. I looked to the wooden house but I didn't saw him. It looked to me and said "Please stay here with me."_

"_Rin!" I heard him calling me._

"_I… I'm here bro!" I called back._

"_Please stay with me…" It said hugging me harder _

"_I can't…"_

"_RIN!" My brother's voice was coming closer and louder. The doll got despaired._

"_Please stay here with me!" _

"_RIN!" My brother's voice was despaired too._

"_I can't stay here with you… I can come here to visit you sometimes. But I can't stay."_

"_Promise me that you will come!"_

"_RIN! PLEASE!"_

"_I'm coming!"_

"_NO! You can't go without promise it to me!" It said almost crying._

"_Ok I promise you!" It smiled and all went black…_

"_**RIN! WAKE UP!"**_

* * *

I woke and I saw my brother by my side shaking me.

"Hey stop it! Are you crazy shaking me this way?!"

"WAH! You scared me! But for god's sake! How can you sleep this way?!"

"How 'this way'?"

"You didn't woke up with your alarm and I was screaming into your ears and you didn't woke!"

"Ok I'm sorry now let me sleep!"

"We have school today. Did you forget it?"

"No. But our parents said me that I don't need to go today!"

"But…"

"Shut up and out!"

"Hmpht! What is your problem girl?"

"You!"

"What did you said?"

"Nothing… Now out!" I heard his steps and just then I sat up.

What a strange dream! Dude… My doll talked with me and he doesn't wanted me to go away… awkward!

I gave a look to my shelf but my doll wasn't there anymore. I held my cover hardly… Ok… is my brother tricking me or something?

I looked around my room and then I don't know why but I looked to the right side of my bed and there it was.

It was laid by my side.

"GYAHHH!" I gave a scream and I fell of my bed. "Ouch, my head!"

I got up and picked my doll.

"What are you doing on my bed? Did I brought you to sleep with me last night or you came without any help?" I shouted but the doll didn't move at all… Am I going crazy?

*Sigh* "I'm sorry… it's just because I dreamed an awkward dream with you and in the dream you were talking and walking and you somehow hugged me and said me to stay with you. And now I woke up and you were by my side in my bed and... I don't remember to had placed you there last night… It could be my brother but… Am I going crazy?"

The doll didn't move. It just stood there, stoic, just waiting me to move him. I put my doll back in the shelf and I went to eat my breakfast.

After that I take a shower and I called my friend Luka to go out. Yesterday was my birthday anyway.

"Yoyoyo!"

"Luka! It's me, Rin!"

"Rin-chan! What a party yesterday, huh!"

"Yes… what you think of going to the mall with me today?"

"I think that it's a bad idea since…"

"Why?" I said with a pout, as she was looking to me by the phone.

"Ah come on! You know that I'm just kidding! Let's go to the mall!"

"YEAH!"

I ran to my room to put something better than my pajamas.

My skirt, my cat t-shirt, cute shoes, brush my hair and I'm ready now! I waited Luka and when she arrived we went to the mall.

We lunched there and I bought a lot of things.

* * *

At night when I arrived on my house I saw my brother watching TV.

"YO!" I screamed when I jumped in him.

"What you want, freak?"

"Well I want to know why you 'freak' placed my beloved doll by my side into my bed."

"Simple. I didn't do that."

"Liar… So how my doll was there?"

"It walked… I don't know. You love and talks with that weird doll since you were a child. If that is alive now you'll need to deal with that."

"Dumbass."

I went to my room sleep and I heard my brother say something before I enter "Caution sis! Or the demon doll will eat you alive at night!"

"Shut up baka!" I shouted.

I entered into my room and I locked the door I took a picture of my doll in the shelf with my camera and just then I went to bed.

I slept fast this time. Without worries… I'm coming, my peaceful dreamland…

"_Hey, shall I take you to a wonderful world?"_

_He said holding me out his hand._

* * *

**Juju: More one chapter… I'm not this fast… =TTwTT=**


End file.
